Teaching Them
by MistressBlossom
Summary: Class 3D of Konoha High Academy, also known as the demon class. Filled with pranksters, and bullies. The last teacher they had was droven away. Who's gonna replace them? Meanwhile Sakura is offered a place in the...[read to find out][Read & Review]
1. Prologue

**Teaching Them**

**Written by: Mistress Blossom**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to the creator of the show.**

**Though I own this story plotline. Please do not steal. Thank you very much...**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Miss Tachiwana, Kyoko?" suggested an old man with long white hair. 

"No. I heard that she's a very sweet woman. She wouldn't be able to handle the brats at all." answered the woman, with blonde hair as she waved away the suggestion with a flick of her hands, she sighing deeply.

"Mr. Akamon, Manabu?"

"Nope. Too weak. I heard that he breaks down really fast, plus he's way too nervous. I highly doubt he will last 15min in there."

"Mr. Dosu, Kinata?"

"Um… way too mean! This is much harder than we thought. Isn't it? Too think we have to find someone before the weekend is over." sighed the woman, as she drummed her fingertips against the table, thinking deeply.

"Your right…" groaned the man as he ran his hand through his hair, in a frustrated matter. "Who would have thought that the brats managed to scare Hagane-sensei."

"True… What did they do again?" asked the woman curiously, as she got up, getting herself some sake to help relieve the stress.

"Hmm… I heard it from Iruka-sensei. Apparently it was just a bunch of pranks that drove Hagane-sensei away. The last one they did apparently had to do with balloons filled with ramen placed above the chalkboard. The brats rigged it so it would fall on Hagane-sensei."

"Let me guess, Naruto's idea?" sighed the woman as she downed a small cup of sake. Sighing as she felt a warm feeling all over her body.

"Yep. Who else is that into ramen?" grinned the man, silently applauding Naruto for his clever idea. He never like Hagane-sensei anyways. That man was always telling him that he should stop writing his glorious literature novels. He was always saying that those books gave the school a bad reputation, but the man didn't care. Those books was his pride and joy, his soul, and his greatest pleasure.

"Hey…" called the woman as she watched the man hug a book and giving it small kisses and delicately petting it. "Can we get back to work?"

The man coughed loudly as he nodded. Picking up another application, he smiled at it as he read it carefully. He grinned even more as he looked at the picture.

"What's with the stupid grin?" questioned the woman as she watched him grin.

"I'll think you'll be pleased with this one." answered the man as he handed the application to the woman.

"Oh really?" The woman took the application as she looked over it interestingly. She had to admit she was quite please. As she read on her eyes widened, looking up she looked at the man. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. Her application is quite interesting and she seems perfect. She might be able to handle the brats. Seeing as how she might actually understand and help them grow a bit. I think she's an acceptable teacher."

"Fine. Give her a call and tell her to come in for an interview."

"Hai, _oba-chan_."

"SHUT UP!" roared the woman, as she chucked a vase at him as he slipped out the door quickly.

As a young girl with long wavy pink tresses, knocked on the door with a sign that said principal, she heard a voice telling her to come in. When she walked into the huge room she saw a woman with long blonde hair and a man with very long white hair. She bowed to them greeting them kindly. The woman walked over and introduced herself.

"Kanichiwa! Watashi wa Tsunade-sama, the principal." greeted the woman as she shook the young girls hand. "and that pervert over there is Jiraiya-sama, the Vice-Principal. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no the please is all mine. Watashi wa Haruno, Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." greeted Sakura quickly, trying not to show any disrespect.

"Please sit down Miss Haruno." gestured Tsunade-sama, toward the chairs near the seating area.

"Please call me Sakura." smiled Sakura softly.

"Hi pretty lady!" greeted Jiraiya-sama grinning pervertily. At that moment a book was thrown at his face, catching him off-guard.

"Behave pervert." warned Tsunade-sama as she glared at him. Sakura was sitting nervously in the chair as she wondered what was happening. Tsunade-sama turned around looking at Sakura smiling happily. "Now please let's start this interview!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." They all sat down, including Jiraiya-sama.

"Your application is quite impressive, I must say." complimented Tsunade-sama.

"Arigatou." blushed Sakura as she placed her hands in her lap, folded.

"I agree. It says here that you graduated from Yale, in North America as number one with the highest test scores. It also says you can speak over 25 languages and you excel in sports. You're also a black belt in Karate, judo, kendo, and aikido and you've won 10 major tournaments. That's quite impressive." mentioned Jiraiya-sama as he read the application out loud. "That's quite amazing seeing as how you have such a small body."

"Ah yes. I've also done some modeling here in Japan as a favour for a friend of mine."

"And it also mentions that you're the daughter of Haruno, Hibari."

"Yes, but please do not give me special treatment just because of who my father is." replied Sakura, as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Hmm… Are you sure you can handle the job?" asked Tsunade-sama as she studied Sakura carefully. "There's a lot of brats here that love to cause trouble, so far your homeroom class has gotten rid of at least 3 other teachers in the last semester."

"Hai! I'll be fine." smiled Sakura as she grinned happily.

"Ok! You've got the job!" announced Tsunade-sama as she clapped her hands. Sakura screamed happily as she jumped up and down and gave them both a hug. She was actually quite happy. Sakura has always wanted to be a teacher.

"So when do I start?" asked Sakura, curiously.

"You start on Monday. You will be teaching class 3-D, also known as the demon class." answered Jiraiya-sama as he grinned happily too. "But don't worry. I'm sure you'll handle them perfectly."

"Hai! Arigatou!" smile Sakura happily.

"Miss Haruno-sensei! Welcome to Konoha High Academy!"

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Chapter 01 will be up soon… This story will probably be updated the most. Basically I have everything planned out from the beginning to the end so it should go perfectly smooth. **

**Read & Review…**


	2. Chapter 01

**Teaching Them**

**Written By: MistressBlossom

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto. It belongs to the creator.**

**I do own the story plot of this story. No stealing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 01: The New School

* * *

**

Sunday Morning…

As Sakura walked into class 3-D's room. She looked around surprised at the plainness of the room. Sakura walked around the classroom staring at the white, lifeless walls.

'Hmm… this wrong is so, so, so white… Let's spice it up a bit.' though Sakura as she smiled at her new idea. She soon went to the art room to get a paintbrush and some paint, she was going to decorate this room a bit.

* * *

Monday Morning… 

"Sasuke-teme! Why you!" growled a tall boy with spiky blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Nani? Dobe…" smirked a boy with messy black hair that layed perfectly and crimson eyes, that mocked the boy with blonde hair. They were standing in front of the school, Konoha High Academy, glaring at each other. They were both well-known for being both rivals and best friends at this school. They were also both know for being very handsome, they both had well built body's, including the rest of their group of friends

"You bastard! You ate my ramen!" roared the tall boy with spiky blonde hair. As he made a jump at Sasuke he was grabbed by a boy with black hair tied up into a high pony-tail and a boy with a puppy on his head.

"Naruto! Yameru!" scolded the boy with the puppy.

"Demo Kiba…" whined Naruto, "My Miso Ramen! It's, it's in-humane!"

"Just make another one… Even though it's really troublesome…but a fight this early in the damn morning is even more troublesome… everything is troublesome…" mumbled the boy with his hair tied up in a high pony-tail.

"Shut up Shikamaru! Everything's too troublesome for you. I bet you find Ino troublesome too!" roared Naruto angrily. Everyone at school was sweat dropping, Naruto without his daily morning ramen was actually quite frightening.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU JERK!" screamed a blonde girl with her hair in a high pony-tail. Naruto started to run as he took cover from the angry girl, also known as Ino. As Naruto ran he accidentally collided into a small petite female that was standing in front of the school. Causing them both to fall on to the ground, painfully.

"I-tet tet…" moaned the girl as she rubbed knee along with Naruto. She was still looking to the ground as she was rubbing her knee.

"Ah! Gomen ne!" apologized Naruto as stood up, not noticing Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino walking up behind them.

"Baka…" stated Kiba.

"Troublesome…"

"Dobe…" muttered Sasuke, noticing the girl on the floor who was still looking to the ground.

"Shut up! Sasuke-teme…" roared Naruto, who than turned his attention back to the young girl. "Gomen! Are you alright?" asked Naruto somewhat concerned. The girl slowly looked up, surprising everyone and causing many boys outside to blush, including Naruto and Sasuke.

The girl had waist-length, cherry blossom pink, wavy, tresses and sparkling emerald eyes. She was wearing normal clothes not the school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue skirt, white cuffed blouse, and a navy blue tie. For guys they wore the same thing except they had navy blue pants.

Instead the girl wore a pink ruffled skirt and a white short sleeved blouse that showed her curves, that any girl would kill for. She was petite and elegant in other words, absolutely break taking.

"Hai! I'm all right" said the girl in an angelic voice that was soft yet musical, getting up from the ground. Just than the bell rang, as they all rushed in, but the girl. Who excused herself as she ran toward the front office.

* * *

'Hmm… This school is so cool looking! KYAAAA' though Sakura as she was screaming secretly in her head. She was amazed at how big Konoha High Academy was. As she continued to gaze at the school. All of sudden she felt something or someone collide with her, causing her to fall. Usually she would have reacted with some kind of Martial Arts move, but she was too busy admiring the school, lost in her own thoughts. 

As she fell to the ground she heard a boy yelling at other people. Sakura was surprised that someone had actually caught her off guard. Finally she snapped out of her own train of thoughts when she heard the boy ask if she was ok. Sakura finally looked up, but she didn't notice everyone freezing, as she got up, being little oblivious her.

At that moment she heard the bell ring. She quickly excused herself as she ran toward the front office. As she ran quickly to the front office she heard a voice yell at her. Turning around she was surprised to find a man looking at her angrily.

"HEY! No running in the halls!" shouted the man.

"Ah Gomen, Iruka-sensei." apologized Sakura as she noticed the confusion on his face.

"Are you new here?" asked Iruka-sensei, who was confused because he never met this girl before at all and yet she knew his name.

"Hai! I need to find the front office!" answered Sakura enthusiastically.

"Ah then I'll take you there, and while we're at it we'll get you an uniform too." Iruka-sensei signalled her to follow him. He soon led her to the front office and showed her in. A young lady with a pig in her arms looked up from the desk.

"Ah! You're late! Class 3-D is waiting for you." scolded the woman. Iruka-sensei looked around confusingly.

"I don't have Class 3-D for Homeroom Shizune-san" replied Iruka-sensei.

"Of course you don't" retorted Shizune-san as if it was the most obvious thing, "Now hurry up Sakura-chan or else you'll be late!"

"Hai!"

A few minutes later…

"Damn it! Kakashi-sensei is probably going to teach the class." moaned Naruto as he sat in his desk. "You know what I'm gonna set up a small trap." smirked Naruto as he took a white-chalk board eraser and stuck it between the door carefully. So when someone opened the door, it would fall on that person's head making a big mess.

"It's probably why we have no teacher yet. He's the only teacher who's ever late." replied a fat boy with a bag of chips.

"Aren't you fat enough Chouji? Stop eating." muttered Naruto as he walked back to his seat, sitting back down. Sasuke was just sitting there staring out the window as he ignored all the fan-girls waving to him or staring at him.

"N-n-Naruto-kun…Y-y-you s-shouldn't make f-fun of Chouji-s-san…" whispered a girl with short black hair and white eyes.

"Ehh! Hinata-chan! Demo…" whined Naruto.

"She's right, baka." snapped a girl with brown hair, that was styled into two buns and brown eyes.

"Now now Nine-Nine. Calm down." said a girl with golden blonde hair that was tied into four pony tails.

"IT'S TEN-TEN! DAMN YOU TEMARI!" roared Tenten as she attempted to punch her. But just as she was about to she heard a voice.

"Tenten. Calm down." announced a boy with long brunette hair and white eyes. The boy was like Sasuke, both handsome and cold. Tenten looked at him sadly.

"Hai! Neji-kun… By the way what's with the cherry blossom painted walls?"

"I don't know" muttered Neji.

Ino was just sitting on top of her desk, with a mirror checking her hair. She was pretty sure she had seen that girl before, but where? Behind them was Gaara who had red hair and black circles around his eyes. He was Temari's brother along with Kankuro a boy who like to wear face paint.

A boy wearing black sunglasses was sitting near the window with a bug on his finger. He was studying it carefully. Nearby a boy with a bowl cut hair and fuzzy eyebrows who was just chatting with Kiba.

At that moment they heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door. Naruto soon grinned happily as he sat back and watched the scene unravel in front of him. Though he was shocked along with the entire class, except Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji who showed no emotion, and Shikamaru who was sleeping quietly. Sasuke and Neji was sitting on top of their desk.

In walked in the girl from before who Naruto ran into. Naruto was just about to warn her, but it was too late. The chalk board eraser began to fall, but before it had a chance. The girl stopped it with her quick reflexes as she caught it neatly, avoiding any mess. She soon walked toward the front of the class and sat on top of the teachers desk which was placed in the very front of the class, placing her bag and the eraser on top of the desk beside her too.

"Kanichiwa. Watashi wa Haruno, Sakura. Yoroshiku! Please call me Sakura! Ne?" announced Sakura as she swung her legs happily. "Ara? Nani? what's wrong?" asked Sakura confusingly.

"EHH!" shouted Naruto as he stood up. "You're the girl from this before!"

"Slow reaction, baka" muttered Sasuke as he stared at the girl, he didn't want any more fan girls. Sakura soon caught his eyes, she smiled at him kindly. Sasuke soon smirked, but what she said surprised him the most.

"Uchiha, Sasuke! Hyuuga, Neji! Get off your desk! Only I'm allowed on top of one!" shouted Sakura as she smiled pleasantly.

"Nani! How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is!" shouted one of Sasuke's fan girl. Half of the class nodded in agreement, more in the female persuasion. Ino was still staring at her face and thinking of the name she had just said, thinking hard.

"Hmm… Disrespectful little brats aren't you?" asked Sakura who was still smiling sweetly. The boys were still looking at her, madly blushing from her beauty. "Anyways! I expect you guys to be on your best behaviour."

"Wait a minute! Why don't you have an uniform on?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Because I don't need to, cutie." answered Sakura. All of a sudden, Ino stood up from her desk and dashed up to Sakura. Everyone had expected her to slap Sakura but instead she hugged her tightly.

"Saku-chan! Welcome back!" screamed Ino who was so happy. The entire class watched this scene in shock. Usually and person who showed disrespect to Ino's friend. They would get beat up.

"Hey Ino-chan! I'm back!" grinned Sakura as she began to feel herself suffocate from the intense hug she was receiving from Ino. "I-I can't b-breath."

"AH! Gomen! Anyways what-cha-doing back? Modeling job?" asked Ino. Sakura laughed.

"Nope. I'm here to…" Sakura hopped of the desk and grabbed a piece of white chalk from a box. She began to write her name on the board. "teach."

"NANI!" roared the class in confusion.

"Hai, Hai! I'm your sensei!" Sakura sat back up at her new sensei desk, crossing her legs gently.

"Wait how old are you?" asked Shikamaru in a curious way.

"17. The same age as you guys. Heh heh!"

"Wait what makes you think you qualify for this job." asked Sasuke coldly. Sakura was amazed by his coldness.

"Hmm… Because I do?" answered Sakura

"Than please. Enlighten us with what makes you qualified at such a young age." asked Neji as he folded his arms, glaring at her intensely.

"Eto… I graduated from Yale at the age of 15 with my teaching degree and first in class if I might add. I spent a year traveling the world, so I'm practically fluent in over 25 languages. So I'm your English teacher in other words. I'm a black belt in Martial Arts including Karate, Judo, Aikido and Kendo. Cool ne? That's why I'm teaching your class. Apparently they think I can defend myself from you little demons." giggled Sakura as the entire class eyes widened in surprise. Some were angry, and some were looking at her as if she their idol or dream girl, but mostly the hatred part.

"Hn…" muttered Sasuke as he looked away. Sakura was surprised that everyone in the class was glaring at her.

"Let me guess… You guys hate teachers?" questioned Sakura. "Oh well your own problem. Let's start with the lesson ne?" Sakura soon went to her bag and pulled out a book. Sakura soon began to teach the class.

* * *

Lunch… 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE HOT GIRL IS OUR TEACHER! NOOOOOOOOO" shouted Naruto in disappointment, as he sadly ate his ramen. All the guys nodded in agreement except for Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.

"I'm actually quite amazed that such a young girl is that successful." answered Shikamaru. Everything in the lunchroom soon quieted down as a certain person entered the room. In walked in Sakura, as her hair glittered in the light, she didn't even notice all the lustful looks she was receiving, or the glares from the girls who were jealous of her figure.

Ino was walking beside her. They were both giggling at old memories, but they soon separated because a man with silver hair and a mask came over, whispering something in her ear. She soon nodded and followed him, waving goodbye to Ino. Ino soon went over to their table. They soon bombarded her with questions.

"Hey how do you know Haruno-sensei?"

"Is she single?"

"Is she the mysterious blossom model?"

Ino sat their in confusion, she soon held up her hand, signalling them to shut up.

"Yes… yes… I'll answer your damn questions… geez… I've known Sakura since we were 4. We were childhood friends before she moved to the United States with her father for business. Sakura's still single I think, and yes she's that mysterious blossom model."

"Blossom model?" questioned Naruto and along with all the guys.

"Oh My GOSH! You clueless idiots! The mysterious blossom model is the most prettiest model in the world. She's done many magazine shoots. Every person knows that." answered Tenten, in which all the girls at their table agreed.

"REALLY!' shouted Naruto. "That's so cool! I think…"

Not far away from their table sat a boy with raven black hair and crimson eyes too except older looking. He was surrounded by girls and guys, but he didn't notice them because he was still in shock from what he saw. He couldn't believe it at all, she came back.

* * *

Sakura was sighing deeply, the first day was incredibly tough. Her students questioned her ability to teach, made rude comments about how she looked, although they were quite flattering. So it wasn't that bad for her, but mostly she was curious on why they hated teachers so much. It confused her. 

As Sakura clutched her bag she began to walk to her own car. A customized sports car that was entirely white, polished with little cherry blossom petals everywhere. It even had her name on it in Chinese calligraphy. It had been a present from her father, well actually more like a bribe, but she took it rather gratefully. It was a beautiful car, and it was actually quite fast.

Walking through the parking lot of the school, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she gasped as she saw the face, that haunted her everyday.

"Itachi-kun…"

**End of Chapter 01

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it… **

**Next chapter coming soon… I'm really into this story… Look forward to the next chapter…**

**Also no pairings yet… It's a surprise… Let's see if someone can get it.**

**  
Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 02

**Teaching Them**

**Written By: MistressBlossom

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to the creator.**

**But the story plot is mine. No stealing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 02: Naruto Uzumaki, The Hidden Image

* * *

**

"男孩追捕他的狗，但很快發現他的狗沒再想是以他。"recited Sakura, as she had one book in her left hand and a piece of chalk in her right hand. She was writing what she was reciting onto the board so the class would be able to understand. "那非常認為使他哀傷。他很快意識到這也許已经是為最佳。為他發布他的政券與狗，并且讓他繼續作為他自己的個體。"

"Umm… S-s-sensei?" called out a voice. Sakura turned around looking at the person who called out to her.

"Hai! Nani?" asked Sakura as she realized that it was Hinata who had called out.

"Um… W-w-we d-don't understand w-what your s-saying…" stuttered Hinata.

"Really?" Sakura turned around to look at the board and soon realized her mistake. "Whoops… My bad! I accidentally did the lesson in Chinese…" Sakura scratched her head nervously as she heard the entire class complain and fall out of their chairs in pure shock. Sakura began to erase the board and re-did the lesson in English.

Re-writing on the board she translated the Chinese into English. 'The boy ran after his dog, but soon discovered that his dog did not want to be with him anymore. That very thought had made him sad. He soon realized that this might have been for the best. For him to release his bond with the dog, and let him continue as his own individual.'

In the back, Sasuke was sitting there un-amused. He understood that the girl clearly had the intelligence to do the job, but not the ability. Sasuke clearly doubted her ability and it was obvious that he wanted her gone.

Sitting next to him Shikamaru was actually amused that she knew how to speak Chinese. For the first time ever he was actually interested in the lesson. Somehow a lesson being taught by a 17 year old girl was actually more fun.

Sakura was still a little distracted. Her mind was still concentrated on the event that had happened last night.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Walking through the parking lot of the school, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she gasped as she saw the face, that haunted her everyday._

_"Itachi-kun…" said Sakura softly, "What are you doing here?" As the tall boy with raven black hair and crimson eyes ran up to her, her heart stopped beating. She was surprised and scared, yet she was filled with happiness and remorse at the very thought of seeing him again. She was soon engulfed in his strong arms that wrapped around her figure perfectly, holding her tightly but gentle. As if he was holding a precious China Doll._

_"Sakura! When did you come back?" asked Itachi as he hugged her tightly. _

_"I came back last Wednesday…" whispered Sakura in a sad voice as she lifted her hand gently touching the arm that was holding her._

_"Sakura… Sakura… I missed you…"_

_"Gomen Itachi-kun, but, but I think we should forget about our past." answered Sakura as she slid out of his grip and walked toward her car. She could hear his voice calling out to her, but she ignored it as she got into her car. Driving off away leaving him behind. _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Hey… Little Girl-sensei…" called out a voice that brought her back from her train of thoughts. When she looked up she realized that she had stopped talking for five minutes leaving the class in confusion, and boredom.

"Oh… Gomen, um where did I leave off?" asked Sakura.

"If you can't concentrate. I suggest that you leave now," commented Sasuke, "and never come back."

"E-excuse me?"

"You teaching us. Don't make me laugh. I highly doubt you'll last for a three months." said Sasuke as he glared at her in pure hatred.

"Hmmm? I presume that is a challenge, Uchiha-san?" questioned Sakura as she layed her book on the desk. Crossing her legs as she hopped onto the desk, looking at Sasuke intensely. Everyone in the class realized that this was probably going to end up in a messy situation.

"And if it is?"

"Than I accept, you little stuck-up brat." answered Sakura as her eyes sharpened onto him. Naruto was sitting in his seat looking around frantically, realizing and for once recognizing the atmosphere. "And if I were to win this so-called bet?"

"Hn… I'll accept you as the teacher and be a good little model student." answered Sasuke as the entire class gasped. Sasuke being a good little boy was very rare, and actually a great opportunity. "And if I win. You leave this school and disappear from my sight forever."

"Agreed."

"The deadline is the end of the school year."

"Fine with me. Bring it on brat." smiled Sakura. Ino's eye was surprised by this, she had never seen Sakura so into a little game. At that very moment the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. As they all left, Sakura erased the chalkboard filled with today's lesson, smiling to herself.

'This should be fun.' giggled Sakura.

* * *

**Lunch**

"I'm assuming that you guys will be helping me again right?" asked Sasuke as he sat lazily in the chair. Sitting with them was Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, and Lee.

"So troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru as Chouji agreed with him, as he ate his potato chips. Hinata was a little hesitant, but she had to admit she didn't like how Sakura was to her cousin Neji.

They were all eating lunch together as usual, but this time it was different. This time it had the feeling of business.

"Sure. Sounds fun and interesting." answered Neji as he looked into Sasuke's eye directly. One by one they all agreed, including Hinata, but Naruto was a different story.

"D-demo! The teacher's so hot." whined Naruto, "Plus I like her. She seems cool."

"Shut up dobe. If you do it I'll give you free ramen at every Uchiha ramen stand for a month, IF we succeed in getting rid of her." Naruto grinned happily, nodding his head happy at the thought of all the ramen he could eat. He was actually quite pleased at that thought, which made him even more hungry. Getting up he ran to the lunch line to get another ramen.

As he stood in line he began to hear small bits of comments from around the lunchroom. The one that stood out the most was the conversation of the two boys that was sitting near the lunch line.

"Hey. Isn't that the kid who killed his own family?"

"You mean the blonde kid? Yeah. I hear that he killed them with his bare hands at the age of six." whispered another boy.

"No way! That's so damn scary"

"No kidding!"

Standing there in the line, Naruto looked sadly at the ground. He heard most of the rumours that spread around the school, but he usually ignored it but today. He couldn't at all, quickly he lost his appetite he ran outside and disappeared out of everyone's view. The only one who noticed him leaving was Sakura, who sitting with Ino discussing about some random thing.

* * *

**Later on that Day...**

Walking down the street downtown, Sakura was going out for dinner by herself. It was sort of like a little treat for her self. Mostly a celebration for getting a job. As she reached a ramen store, she looked at curiously. Something in there had caught her caught, that just grabbed her attention.

Inside the shop was Naruto Uzumaki, one of her students. If she recalled well, it was a rule that students shouldn't be out late at night, downtown. Entering the shop, she sat down next be Naruto, getting a quite humours reaction in return.

"eh…EHHHH! Haruno-sensei!" shouted Naruto as he fell of his chair, knocking down some stools in the process. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry." stated Sakura as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I if I may ask the same question to you?" Looking at Naruto with a stern look, she almost burst out laughing at the nervous, deer-in-the-spotlight look that he had.

"Oh yeah… About that sensei, heh, heh um…" said Naruto as he tried to explain why he was breaking the rules. Sakura soon waved her hand as if she was swatting the idea away.

"Don't worry. I won't tell on you, k?" replied Sakura. "It'll be our little secret."

"Arigatou sensei!" grinned Naruto, happily as he once again resumed to eating his beloved ramen.

"Hmm… You must really love ramen don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Yep! I love RAMEN! I'd marry it if I could. Than we'll have little ramen babies, but than I'll probably end up eating my kids, and my wife. But who cares! I'll just buy another ramen bowl and marry that one!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura sweat drops at his enthusiasm for ramen. It wasn't any day that a kid would propose and actually planned out his future with a bowl of ramen.

"Ok… I bet you want to be a ramen tester or a ramen shop owner when you grow up, right?" giggled Sakura. All of a sudden Naruto stopped eating as he placed his chopsticks on top of the bowl. The atmosphere had changed. It was more heavy and quiet.

"No. That's not my dream." said Naruto quietly.

"Oh? Than what is your dream?" asked Sakura curiously. Naruto all of a sudden stands up looking down to the ground, but suddenly he places his left foot on top of a stool. Lifting his head up, grinning, giving her a thumbs up sign.

"My dream is to be the number one fighter in Japan!" grinned Naruto happily, "You can believe it, cause it's going to happen." Sakura smiled at him.

"Hmm… That's cool. It sounds interesting, and I think you can do it."

"Really! Thanks sensei!"

"You know what! How about I treat you tonight."

"REALLY! YAY!" shouted Naruto as he pumped his right arm into the air in excitement. Quickly he ordered five more bowls of ramen before he left.

As Sakura paid, Naruto left ahead, saying something about an important job. Sighing happily she left store, quite content that she had finally connected with a student other than Ino. Grabbing her bag with her left arm, she decided to take a nice long walk in the park before she went back home.

Still thinking, she wondered what Sasuke was planning on doing. It was the first time that someone else besides him, decided to go against her. Competing with her was what he had done, before she had left. It was quite humorous actually. They were so alike yet so different.

After an hour of walking around she checked her watch, realizing that it was ten at night. She had to get to school at 6, which was practically required. In the words of Shikamaru her laziest student. 'It was too troublesome' Giggling quietly to herself she walked to the park exit, but she soon heard a disturbing sound.

Walking toward the sound, her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the scene. In front of her was Naruto, getting beat up by five other guys that she was sure that didn't go to their school. Naruto was being held by two guys as the other three each took turns taking a hit on them.

"Hmph… You damn bastard. Know your place you little piece of shit." said the boy who was punching him in the guts. "You deserve to die." Naruto was soon coughing up blood.

"And he says he's going to be the number one fighter in Japan. HA!" laughed one of the boys.

"He's so weak." spat out another one.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Naruto, "I'm going to kick your ass! And than kick any other person's ass who doubts my ability." As swung wildly, successfully punching one of the guys holding him down. The boy who was hit swore as he kicked Naruto in the stomach, stopping Naruto from moving, as he groaned in pain.

"Hmm… Keep dreaming bastard."

"Yeah! I heard that this little bastard killed his own parents. Hmph! Your just a monster aren't you?" shouted one of the boys. Sakura could start to feel tears in her eyes. It was the first time she had seen people gang up on one person. Well except for in the movies.

Dropping her purse, she ran toward the boy who was punching Naruto continuously, punching him on the face causing him to fly, like literally across small park, which was about 20fts. Shocking all of them including Naruto, who's eyes was opened widely realizing that it was his sensei.

"W-What the hell!" roared one of the boys. They were surprised that such a small figure had such an enormous power, let alone a girl. Dropping Naruto back onto the ground, they started to attack Sakura, who was already in a ready position.

Using her Karate, Judo, Aikido skills mixing them up together. She soon won the fight leaving all five of the guys unconscious on the ground. Running toward Naruto with her handkerchief in her right hand, she began to wipe up all the blood that was on him.

"H-H-Haruno-sensei! What are you doing here again?" stuttered Naruto, as he winced in pain when she touched the cuts that was on his face.

"I should ask you the same thing! BAKA!" scolded Sakura as she cried gently. "What do you think your doing! Dobe!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the tears on Sakura face.

"Ah… Gomen sensei…" muttered Naruto as he looked down to the ground sadly.

"Sorry! Is that all you can say? You idiot!" shouted Sakura as she pulled him in for a tight hug. Naruto soon felt his eyes become watery, and he realized that for the first time ever. Someone actually cared about his own well being. Slowly he lifted his arms up to return her hug back, but decided against it.

"I'm really sorry…"

"And why are you even out here this late?" snapped Sakura as she stared at him.

"I-I-I was…" muttered Naruto quietly, as he looked down to the ground.

"What?"

"I was just practicing…"

"Why?"

"Because I really want to be the Japan's number one fighter, no matter what. So I was training…" answered Naruto.

"You idiot…"

"I need to get stronger! I-I just need to…" shouted Naruto as he wiped his tears with his hands. "I want to prove to them that, that I'm not weak. I'm NOT! I-I'm n-not…" cried Naruto, as Sakura hugged him tighter. "And it wasn't my fault… I swear. It's not my fault they're gone. I-It was a just a s-stupid car accident!" sobbed Naruto. Sakura just sat there with him, letting him cry out his troubles for the first time.

After he was done, they sat down on a bench and Sakura handed her handkerchief to him. Naruto accepted it gratefully as he wiped his face up.

"Please… don't tell anyone… sensei…"

"Hmm? Sure… It'll be our little secret!" smiled Sakura.

"Arigatou sensei…"

"Naruto."

"Nani sensei…"

"I don't think you should care what others think about you at all. Although it may be hard to ignore their cruel words, or thoughts, or possible actions. You shouldn't care and you should believe in only the future. Have 'shinpou'!" smiled Sakura as she looked at the starry sky.

"'Faith'?" repeated Naruto as he looked at her carefully. He could tell that what she was saying, was straight from the heart.

"Yes, Shinpou. That's what I have in all my students. Naruto. You are strong because you always believe in yourself. When you were in trouble, you still believed in yourself. And that's what true strength is. The strength to believe in yourself no matter what. You have faith in yourself." spoke Sakura, as she looked Naruto straight in the eye. "And that impresses me a lot. Never stop believing in yourself, you are strong Naruto."

"Strong eh?" said Naruto as he looked up to the dark, diamond sky gazing into it. "Arigatou… sensei…"

"HEY!"

"EH! Nani?" asked Naruto, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Don't call me Haruno-sensei, or sensei. Just call me Sakura!" grinned Sakura. Naruto looked at her carefully.

"Hai… S-Sakura?" Sakura nodded as Naruto grinned back at her happily. Suddenly Sakura pulled out her bag and rummaged through it, making Naruto curious. Finally she pulled out a scroll of paper.

"Sakura? What's that for?" asked Naruto as he watched her unravel it. His eyes widened as he saw the top of the scroll. In big bold black letters, were the words 'Favourite Students.' Sakura smiled at him as she signalled him to sign the scroll.

"That's stupid Sakura-sensei…" muttered Naruto, as he looked away.

"EH! Really!" Sakura rubbed her head realizing how silly she looked. Than she thought of something. "If you sign it Naruto… I'll take you out for a ramen dinner once a week… All you can eat!" Naruto turned around. "And I'll let you eat ramen in class anytime you want."

Quickly Naruto grabbed the pen as he signed his name onto the scroll happily. Free ramen, and permission to eat in the class. That was pure heaven for him.

"So I'm guessing your going to help Sasuke with our little bet?" asked Sakura curiously.

"No way! I never wanted to do that…" Naruto soon grinned happily, "I'm going to help you!"

"Really? You really don't mind helping your 17 year old teacher?"

"Nope! I don't mind helping my sexy, 17 year old, hot teacher." answered Naruto, grinning. Sakura was so happy, that she didn't even realize what he had said.

"Yep! Yep! You don't mind helping your sexy 17 year old… hot teacher!" repeated Sakura. The words of the great perverted idiot, soon sank into her mind.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sakura as she smacked him in the end causing him to fall on to the ground, in a painful matter.

"S-Sensei!" sobbed Naruto, as he rubbed his head in pain. Turning around, Sakura giggled softly.

Smiling, Sakura looked at her watch, surprised to see the time. It was almost midnight, quickly she and Naruto parted ways as they both went home, both with a content heart. Filled with the memories and words of their night. Their little secret…

**End of Chapter 02

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter… Next one will come up in a few days… **

**If you have any problems with the Japanese words or you just don't know it, just pm me, and I'll send you the translation.**

**And yes… Earlier it was Chinese…**

**Please Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 03

**Teaching Them**

**Written By: MistressBlossom

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto. The creator of Naruto does.**

**But this is my own story plot. No stealing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 03: A Game of Have you Ever?

* * *

**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed a voice that could be heard throughout the school. To some people they found this voice, funny, hilarious, and entertaining. To others, that voice just annoyed them or made them even more angry. This voice had many affects against different people.

Placing a bookmark in between the pages of the book, she placed the book down in front of her. Blushing slightly from the book, she waited for the storm to hit and destroy the peace and serenity of the empty classroom.

Class hadn't started yet, so she was reading the book that Kakashi-sensei, her colleague had recommended. She had always seen him with this book, giggling madly, but she never understood why. But now after the first few chapters she understood why he liked that book so much. It was, how you would say 'very descriptive'.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Kakashi-san? What are you giggling at?" questioned Sakura as they both sat in their desks in the teacher's room. They're desks faced each others, so they occasionally chatted with each other discussing their students._

_Sakura soon realized that Kakashi always had this book in his hands, and he was always glued to it. Never forgetting it and never without it. Always giggling madly and blushing, as if it was a natural and everyday thing for him._

_"Hmm?" repeated Kakashi as he looked up from his book for the first time since they both had entered the room. Looking at her he soon began to explain the book, but he soon stopped. Realizing that it was far much better to read and experience the book. Rather than have someone spoil the story for them and tell them what the book was about. It would be just rude if someone did that._

_Looking through his desk drawers he pulled out an extra copy of the book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Handing it to her with a smile under his mysterious black mask that he always wore for some odd reason._

_"Why do you have extra copies?" asked Sakura as she raised her eyebrow at him, curiously. Kakashi soon, passionately and sadly told her why._

_"It's because the mean old Tsunade-sama doesn't like these books. So she burns them every time she catches me with it. So of course. I have back up copies just in case." replied Kakashi, as Sakura stared at him in disbelief._

_"o-ok…" answered Sakura as she looked at the book carefully. Curiously looking at the front cover with a picture of a women being chased by a guy, and little hearts everywhere. "But isn't it a waste of money to buy extra copies?"_

_"Nope! The wonderful vice-principal of ours, Jiraiya-sama gives me free copies!"_

_"Huh? Why would he do that?"_

_"Because. He's the author of these series." said Kakashi-sensei as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. He was looking at her as if she was weird for not knowing about it. "Kami-sama? Please bless his wonderful soul…"_

_'Doubt it… If he wrote that series than he's taking an one-way ticket to hell.' muttered Kurenai, the Home Economics teacher who happened to overhear._

_"WATCH YOUR DIRTY MOUTH!" shouted Kakashi as he pretended to cover the books ears, petting it softly._

_"Ok…" said Sakura, slightly feeling weird._

_"Anyways! Happy Readings!" grinner Kakashi as he returned to the book again, giggling like one of Sasuke's fan girls when he looked at them._

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed the voice again, that slammed her violently out of her own thoughts. Looking up she saw the grinning Naruto, who was staring at her face intensely. "Ohaiyo! Sakura-chan!"

"Oh… Ohaiyo Naruto-kun." greeted Sakura happily as soon as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Were you able to finish your homework?" That question made Naruto halt. She already knew the answer to the question seeing as how they were both up till 11o'clock pm from their encounter and chat.

"Um… Sensei… well…"stuttered Naruto as he tried desperately to find the right words. Sakura nodded allowing him to know that she understood. Sighing in relief Naruto soon continued to chat with her happily. They were both so into their little chat they didn't notice the time and the students that had started to come into the class.

When Naruto's friends walked in. Their eyes widened in surprise as they noticed Naruto chatting with Sasuke's enemy. But they did nothing about it and instead they just rushed to their seats to sit down. Waiting to see Sasuke's reaction.

"Oh My GOSH!" screamed Ino as she walked in to the classroom. She soon dropped her school bag as she rushed to where Sakura and Naruto were. Shoving Naruto away from Sakura, as if she was trying to protect her dear friend. Sakura gasped as she saw Naruto slam into the wall, in a rather painful way.

"INO! You damn bitch!" moaned Naruto as he rubbed his head in pain.

"You pervert! What did you do to my precious Sakura-chan!" growled Ino as she looked at her friends in a protective matter.

"Ino-pig… He did nothing you idiot…" muttered Sakura as she ignored them smiling cheerfully to the class, who were sitting there in pure surprise. Some of Naruto's fan girls including Hinata, were looking at Naruto filled with concern.

'N-n-Naruto-kun…' stuttered Hinata in her mind, but Naruto's friends just sweat dropped, shaking their heads at Naruto's stupidity. It was his own fault for bringing about and creating that reputation.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD GIRL!" roared Ino, "Hmph and to think I was trying to protect you again." The last sentence she had said, had captured everyone's attention.

'Protect her again?' wondered the entire class.

"Ino-chan! Shut up!" shouted Sakura." I promise you that history will not repeat itself. I-I promise."

"Hn…" said a voice as the sound of the door opened echoed in the suddenly quiet class.

"Your late Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, Gaara-san, and Nara-san " said Sakura cheerfully. Walking toward the board she wrote down Sasuke's, Neji's, Gaara's, and Shikamaru's name onto the blackboard under the column called 'The Late List'. Putting a little tick mark next to their name. Which raised their eyebrows as they wondered what the purpose of that was.

"Hn…" muttered Sasuke as he walked to the back sitting into his seat, and Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru followed his lead.

"Anyways! Let's start Homeroom!" grinned Sakura as she called out roll call. By the time she was finished the bell rang, signalling the students to go to their first class.

* * *

**Gym Class**

"Ok so we're going to do the first prank before our English class starts, right?" asked Sasuke as they all sat near him.

"Yeah I guess so." answered Neji, "Which prank?"

"I think Prank A will be fine." suggested Tenten.

"Are you sure FiveFive?" questioned Temari as they all sat in the field waiting for Gai-sensei to arrive.

"MY NAME IS TENTEN!"

"Tenten calm down." stated Neji. Tenten nodded as she tried to calm herself down by meditating a bit.

"Hey guys…" called out Ino as she looked to the ground, drawing all their attention to her. "I-I'm not going to help out this time…"

"What did you say." glared Sasuke. Ino had always helped him out during his bets no matter what. This was shocking for him, because for the first time ever. Ino was refusing to help him out.

"Me too." piped Naruto as he looked Sasuke directly in the eye. "Sakura-chan is actually really a nice girl."

"Hmm… Did you fall in love with her." stated Gaara as he looked at her. His statement made Hinata gasp.

"Yeah… Maybe I did… I don't know…" answered Naruto, surprising everyone.

"Whatever!" snapped Sasuke, as he walked off. Soon Gai-sensei arrived telling them to run 50 laps around the track. And in response the entire class groaned except for Lee, who happily agreed with his role model.

* * *

**Lunch**

As figures snuck into the class with balloons, paint, a bucket, and some hair dye. They soon began to rig the classroom. Soon one of them stayed behind, in case some unfortunate unwanted target walked right into the trap.

* * *

**English Class**

Sakura was humming quite happily as she skipped happily toward her class. Greeting some students nearby. As she entered the classroom, she found the class oddly quiet.

As soon as she opened the door she saw a bunch of balloons fall from the door down to the ground. Jumping back in time, out of shock she watched as the balloons exploded into multi-coloured little blobs onto the ground.

Walking backwards she soon accidentally walked into a trick-wire that cause a bucket to tip. Quickly she jumped out of the way, as she watched black hair dye spill to the ground. Barely avoiding the mess, she soon noticed that her jacket had a black spot on it. Looking upwards she saw Sasuke glaring at her. Silently she thanked god for granting her the ability of quick reaction.

'Hmmm… So the jerk is actually planning on doing something.' though Sakura as she looked around the classroom looking at the disappointed faces of her students. Except for Ino and Naruto who were looking at her in a concerned matter. They were slightly glad she was able to dodge the traps. Though she was quite impressed that they knew how to set up a double trap.

"Gaara-san please head toward the custodian room and get me a mop and a bucket." ordered Sakura as she brushed her pink tresses out of her eyes and behind of her ear. Gaara growled slightly, but he did what he was told.

Shikamaru was chuckling slightly that someone had actually dodged his traps. That was the first. All the other useless teachers were always caught, but she was able to avoid any troubles, well except for the spot on her jacket.

All the boys in class eyes widened as they watched her take of her jacket, revealing a pink tank top underneath. They all blushed madly, including Sasuke as he watched her along with Neji. Soon Gaara came back with the mop and the bucket. She soon began to clean up the mess, wasting a quarter of her class time. When she was done she sat on top of the desk.

"Seeing as how we don't have enough time today. I suggest we play a game." suggested Sakura as she sat herself up on top of her desk. "Hmm… What game… Any suggestions?"

"Dodge ball!"

"No Soccer!"

"How about a game of 'Have you Ever' suggested one of the females student, Soon everyone agreed to that game, except for a certain few people.

"Ok! That sounds fun!" giggled Sakura, "If you have done whatever someone says. Than… You have to do a penalty!"

"What's the penalty than sensei?" asked Kiba.

"OH I KNOW!" shouted Ino as she stood up. "The penalty is that you have to kiss someone on the cheek!"

"I-Ino-chan…"

"Please Sakura-chan!" pleaded Ino as she gave her a puppy face. Sakura nodded as she tried to avoid the look.

"Fine… But I get to start!" Sakura looked around the classroom thinking carefully. "Um… Have you ever toilet papered a house?" Looking around she saw Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and a few other guys get up. They soon randomly kissed someone on the cheek. Naruto just ran up to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

"I'M NEXT!" shouted Ino. "Have you ever made out with someone in this classroom?" This time Shikamaru got up and gave Ino a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

Naruto and them were staring at Shikamaru curiously, in return he just shrugged as he sat back in his seat lazily. Sakura just grinned.

"You made out with someone in my classroom? Bad Nara-san." Shikamaru soon went.

"Have you ever sniffed a dogs butt…? though I don't know why someone would do that… It's just too troublesome." Blushing Kiba stood up as quickly planted a kiss on Hinata who was blushing lightly when Kiba gave her a quick kiss. There were some cheers around the class and some looks.

"Have you ever… Kissed a family member on the mouth?" This time Gaara and Neji stood up, kissing Temari and Tenten on the cheek, along with a few other class mates.

"Have you ever…" said Neji as he smirked at Sasuke, in which Sasuke returned a glare. "…been ignored in your family?" Sasuke soon got up, glaring angrily looking around the classroom.

He was definitely not going to kiss one of his stupid, annoying fan girls. Sasuke was soon distracted, as he heard whispering around the classroom. At first he thought they were whispering about him, but he soon realized that it was someone else.

Standing up along with him, was Sakura. She soon walked up to Naruto and she gave him a kiss on the cheek too. Sasuke was in shock. Who would have thought the perfect teacher was ignored in her family. Sasuke soon snapped out of it as he gave Ino a quick kiss before he sat down. Ino and Naruto were blushing a bright red as the male and female classmates glared at them intensely.

"Have you ever… dated someone older than you." said Sasuke in a bored voice. Everyone had thought that no one was going to stand up this round, but instead Sakura stood up again. She gave a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek again. Sakura was about to go again, but the bell rang, indicating the end of the class. All the students left the classroom, gossiping quietly among them selves.

* * *

**End of the Day**

As Sakura sat in her desk, marking the work sheets from one of her class. She was too absorbed into her work that she didn't notice someone walk in to the classroom. When she finally noticed she gasped as she saw the person's face, standing in front of her desk.

"I-Itachi-kun! W-What are you doing here?" questioned Sakura as she nervously fidgeted in her seat. Looking up she noticed Itachi's cold look.

"What did you mean by 'forget our past' that night?" demanded Itachi as he looked at her angrily. Sakura looked at him sadly.

"Itachi-san… It's best that we forget it. I'm a teacher now, and you're a student. It's wrong and against the rules." answered Sakura simply.

"Rules? Since when did you care for them?" snapped Itachi

"Since I grew up." Sakura glanced up to his face, catching his crimson eyes with her own emerald eyes. "People change. I'm no longer careless anymore you know. I've grown up"

"In only five years? Are you kidding me?" shouted Itachi

"Yes…" mumbled Sakura as she refused to look him in the eyes.

"That's straight up lies!" glared Itachi as he slammed his hands onto the desk, startling her. "And you know it. You promised before you left that-"

"-Stop it!" shouted Sakura as tears began to fall out of her eyes slowly. Itachi's eyes softened as he watched her. "J-just please… f-forget a-about it…"

"Demo… Saku-chan…still… I-I-" At that moment they heard a sudden sound. A figure soon walked in, glaring at both of them.

"Itachi… Our rides here." said Sasuke un-emotionally. Itachi wanted to say more, but decided against it seeing as how there was an extra person.

"Thank you for your time Haruno-sensei. I hope we will be able to chat again next time." said Itachi formally, as he bowed slightly towards her. He soon left with Sasuke, leaving her behind to ponder on what had happened between them.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'That bastard! And that stupid little girl! What the hell is going on between them?' wondered Sasuke as glared at his brother. 'And how does Itachi know Haruno-sensei.'

They soon arrived at the limousine that was in waiting in front of the school. As they entered the car, neither of them spoke one word to each other. Causing a strong silence between them as usual. They both glared out the window. Both thinking of the same person, but in a different point of view and way.

**End of P.O.V

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

"Regarder de nouveau dans le passé. La fille sighed pendant qu'elle regardait autour, et pour la première fois elle l'a réalisé. Qu'elle n'a pas appartenu ici, n'importe ce que." recited Sakura as she thought deeply about what had happened yesterday after school. Since that small interaction, she found that Sasuke was glaring at her even more than before. As if he wanted her dead.

Sakura was still shocked from the event, and the words of Itachi. His words were still stuck in her mind. Constantly replaying over and over like a broken record. Shaking her head she continued the lesson trying to focus on the lesson, but soon some one called out her name.

"Hey… Forehead-chan…" called out Ino, receiving a glare from Sakura, "We don't understand what's on the board… again…" The only person who didn't notice that was Sakura, and Naruto. Naruto was apparently eating a bowl of ramen happily in the back.

"Huh?" Looking up to the board she giggled. "Whoops my bad! I was talking and writing in French! Gomen!" The entire class was soon moaning in annoyance, some like Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji were chuckling at this. It was actually quite entertaining to see their teacher screw up, but they would never admit to it.

"I'll re-do that in English." giggled Sakura as she began to translate French into English again. "Looking back into the past. The girl sighed as she looked around, and for the first time she realized it. That she did not belong here, no matter what." recited Sakura as she read from the book.

'I hope this doesn't turn into a habit of mine… That's the second time this week.' thought Sakura as she continued to teach.

"Inuzaka-san? Please read the next page out loud." asked Sakura, slightly surprising Kiba, causing him to panic a bit.

"Uh… H-Hai! Sensei!" As he watched the book for a while, Sakura sighed.

"Page 15."

"Oh right! I knew that."

Sakura was too busy teaching the class, that she didn't realize the glares from a certain male student and this time a female student.

**End of Chapter 03

* * *

**

**This chapter was kind of hard because I didn't really know what to write. So basically I just wrote what I thought of. Please forgive me if it was a terrible chapter…**

**Chapter 04 will be up soon…**

**Please Read & Review**

**MistressBlossom**


	5. Chapter 04

**Teaching Them**

**Written By: MistressBlossom

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto. The creator of Naruto does.**

**But I do own this story plot. No Stealing Please.

* * *

**

**Chapter 04: Hinata Hyuuga, Stand Up

* * *

**

Hinata Hyuuga. A quiet, shy girl who was hopelessly in love with an pure idiot. She didn't talk much. Always being quiet and keeping her troubles to herself. Never informing her friends about what was really happening in her life. Always watching an event from afar, never being in it. She was a bystander and never the centre of attention.

Some found her weird for stuttering all the time, and blushing all the time no matter what. They found it abnormal and they teased her for that. This personality trait of hers was what caused her the most pain. Never standing up for herself, struggling and suffering through the problems on her own. This was one of her bad points. This personality made her the most easiest target.

* * *

"Ok class. I'm going to translate this sentence as an example ok?" announced Sakura as she picked up a piece of chalk with her slender fingers. Brushing a strand of her pink hair out of her eye she began to translate the sentence. She was slightly distracted from yesterday, but she had to concentrate no matter what.

The classroom was completely silent, all that she could hear was the sound of pencil on paper and an occasional whisper. With her book in her left hand, she translated the sentence, reading it out loud. Though it was useless. No matter what, her mind was on something else, again.

"هو كان جروهم.." read Sakura, as she stared at the chalkboard just writing down the sentence. Though she soon realized her mistake when a familiar voice spoke.

"Wrong language little girl." Turning around, she saw Sasuke smirking at her. She also saw the entire class staring confusingly at the board. Some even flipped through their English dictionaries to try and understand what she was supposedly saying. Looking back at the chalkboard she gasped.

"Opps… Sorry minna…" giggled Sakura nervously as she started to erase the board again. "My bad. That was Arabic."

"SENSEI!" shouted the entire class, as some groaned. Well except for Naruto who was eating ramen again. Ino was sitting in her chair in the back just giggled. They began to hope that this wouldn't change into a habit of hers. Though they somewhat believed it was highly likely that it would turn into it.

'Typical oblivious Sakura.' sighed Ino as she watched her best friend re-do the lesson in English.

"Anyways. In English it would be this." lectured Sakura as she wrote on the board in the correct language. "It was their puppy. This kind of 'their' is used in the English language to indicate another persons possession of an object, or animal. It is often confused with the other words 'there' and they're', spelled 't-h-e-r-e, and 't-h-e-y-'r-e. "

"How the hell do you even know Arabic?" asked Neji, who was a bit ticked off that they had just wasted half the class learning the wrong language. Sakura scratched her head confusingly trying to remember how she knew Arabic. She soon snapped her fingers as soon as she remembered how.

"Oh! I remember now. I spent my summer when I was seven in Arabia." The rest of the class sighed. "Well anwa-"

The bell rang indicating the end of today's lesson. Sakura was somewhat glad that the week was over. Mostly because for the past week Sasuke and his groupies pulled various pranks. Ranging from trying to dye her hair black, Trying to turn her into a human chicken, and mostly ruining her beloved clothes. Today they had actually caught her off guard by placing a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms as a trap.

Somehow they had figured out her favourite flowers, but ironically she didn't know how they did. They succeeded in ruining her clothes but rigging the sprinklers and filling them with ink. It was horrible, luckily she had a extra change of clothes in her bag everyday, after she discovered that Sasuke was gonna pull pranks to try and get her to lose the bet.

Now Sakura was wearing a maroon coloured skirt and a pretty white cherry blossom shirt that somewhat matched. She had her hair pulled up in a French twist, with little strands of hair to frame her face. Though strangely enough, all day her class mainly in the male persuasion was constantly staring at her. Even Jiraiya for some reason. Though she ignored it anyways.

Walking out of the classroom with a folder filled with quizzes that needed to be marked. She headed downstairs toward the cafeteria to eat lunch.

It was lunchtime, and she was considerably hungry. Seeing as how she forgot to eat breakfast this morning. Mostly because she slept in because last night she couldn't sleep that well. All night she was thinking of Itachi's word and it made her think about it non-stop.

* * *

**Flashback**

_As Sakura sat in her desk, marking the work sheets from one of her class. She was too absorbed into her work that she didn't notice someone walk in to the classroom. When she finally noticed she gasped as she saw the person's face, standing in front of her desk._

_"I-Itachi-kun! W-What are you doing here?" questioned Sakura as she nervously fidgeted in her seat. Looking up she noticed Itachi's cold look._

_"What did you mean by 'forget our past' that night?" demanded Itachi as he looked at her angrily. Sakura looked at him sadly._

_"Itachi-san… It's best that we forget it. I'm a teacher now, and you're a student. It's wrong and against the rules." answered Sakura simply._

_"Rules? Since when did you care for them?" snapped Itachi_

_"Since I grew up." Sakura glanced up to his face, catching his crimson eyes with her own emerald eyes. "People change. I'm no longer careless anymore you know. I've grown up"_

_"In only five years? Are you kidding me?" shouted Itachi_

_"Yes…" mumbled Sakura as she refused to look him in the eyes._

_"That's straight up lies!" glared Itachi as he slammed his hands onto the desk, startling her. "And you know it. You promised before you left that-"_

_"-Stop it!" shouted Sakura as tears began to fall out of her eyes slowly. Itachi's eyes softened as he watched her. "J-just please… f-forget a-about it…"_

_"Demo… Saku-chan…still… I-I-" At that moment they heard a sudden sound. A figure soon walked in, glaring at both of them._

_"Itachi… Our rides here." said Sasuke un-emotionally. Itachi wanted to say more, but decided against it seeing as how there was an extra person._

_"Thank you for your time Haruno-sensei. I hope we will be able to chat again next time." said Itachi formally, as he bowed slightly towards her. He soon left with Sasuke, leaving her behind to ponder on what had happened between them._

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

'I wonder if he still-' Sakura was soon thrown out of thoughts as she collided into someone. Falling to the ground, she lost her grip on the folder causing all the papers to fly and scatter in the hallways. Groaning she sat up straight. 'I definatly need to learn to pay more attention in what I'm doing.'

"A-ah! G-gomen S-Sensei.' stuttered a young girl with short black hair and beautiful pearly eyes. Sakura instantly recognized her, remembering her familiar stuttering.

"No no. It's fine Hyuuga-san. Please don't worry at all." smiled Sakura as she started to gather the scattered papers that was on the floor. Though surprisingly all she had to do was pick up three pieces of paper since some of the guys in the hallway had picked them up for her. Smiling gratefully, she thanked them all.

"H-hai" Sakura looked at her carefully, realizing that she was an incredibly shy person. Reaching out her hand she helped the girl up off the ground, but she was surprised when she saw her flinch.

'Why is she so scared?' wondered Sakura, but she chose to ignore it this time. It was probably nothing anyways.

"Now shouldn't you be eating in the cafeteria with your friends?" asked Sakura as she smiled kindly at Hinata. Nodding quickly the shy girl parted ways, heading toward her friends.

As she entered the cafeteria with her folder, she walked in line grabbing some rice balls and some iced water. Setting her stuff down at an empty table she began to make the papers, concentrating hard.

"Yo." greeted the silver haired math teacher as he sat down next to her. Looking up from the paper she smiled at him.

"Kanichiwa Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted him in return, "What brings you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to know if you enjoyed the book." Blushing Sakura nodded as she saw Kakashi's pleased face. "Do you want the next book?"

"Oh. That would be nice." smiled Sakura, she did somewhat enjoy the book that Kakashi-sensei had lent her. She understood that the book actually had a deeper meaning than what other people would think. She found the book intriguing though most of the time during her reading time, she was just blushing and turning the pages skipping an occasional part.

"Just ask me whenever you need the next book." grinned Kakashi under his mask, as he returned to his book, stopping once in a while to take a bite out of his sandwich. Soon she finished her rice balls, and she packed up her stuff and started to head to her classroom. Which she quite adored. She loved how she painted cherry blossoms on the wall.

As she walked down the hallway she heard a noise, that caused her to stop. She could vaguely hear the words, 'bitch', 'weak', 'useless', and 'die'. Those words caused her blood to stop instantly. She could hear the sounds of cries, instantly she frantically looked around her to try and find the source of those noises. She than noticed that it was coming from outside.

Quickly she ran outside, surprising some people.

When she reached the area where she had heard the sounds, looking she noticed five girls, she could see four of their faces but the last one was hidden. She couldn't see the face. She stopped watching an familiar scene unfold before her.

"Tachiwana-san…" whispered the girl, "What did I do this time?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" screeched Kin loudly, "You told your cousin, NEJI! That I was bullying you! Now he hates me because of you!"

"D-demo… Tachiwana-san it is true…" whispered Hinata.

"SHUT UP!" Kin slapped Hinata across the face harshly, the impact caused Hinata to fall to the ground in pain. Than she saw Hinata being beat up by four other girls, she quickly identified the bullies and called out their names from memory to stop them from continuing on.

"Tachiwana Kin, Izumi Rin, Megumi Keiko, Haruhi Satu!" called out Sakura as she saw them all pause immediately. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" roared Sakura as she walked quickly towards them. Immediately she helped the girl that was sprawled out on the ground up. She gasped when she saw the face.

"Hinata-san!" Sakura quickly picked her up, "Are you alright?" Hinata moaned in pain as she opened her eyes slightly, but went unconscious soon. Turning around she glared at the other four girls who were staring at the ground.

"You Four!" growled Sakura, "REPORT TO TSUNADE-SAMA'S OFFICE!" All four of them jumped back at the sharpness and danger of her voice. They could tell that she was angry, no furious, no she was in pure rage. Never in her life had Sakura seen four people team up and outnumber one innocent weak girl. It was ridiculous and purely a coward's action.

Sakura soon carried Hinata to the nurse office, placing her on one of the beds. She began to tend to her injuries since the school nurse was not in the room. Soon time passed by, as Sakura sat there waiting for Hinata to wake up so she could question her. There was still plenty of time, till lunch ended.

Sakura sat at one of the desk and watched Hinata's peaceful look on her face. What she had saw was the same situation that she had been in when was little.

* * *

**Flashback**

_As a little girl played happily in the sandbox she picked up her pail and shovel and began building a sand castle. Though it seemed more like a sand mountain instead. She was having a great time by herself. Though it soon came to an end._

_"HEY FOREHEAD GIRL!" yelled a voice. Cringing slightly the little girl turned around to see three other girls smirking at her. _

_"A-Ami-san…" stuttered Sakura as she looked down at the ground._

_"Forehead girl are you trying hide your humongous ugly forehead?" smirked Ami as she walked up to Sakura who was still sitting in the sandbox. Ami raised her hand and flicked Sakura's finger._

_"OW!" yelled Sakura as she placed her hand on the small bruise._

_"Aw did that hurt ugly forehead girl?" grinned Ami as she raised her hand again, "We'll make it worse."_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Are you alright Hinata-san?" asked Sakura, as she watched Hinata sit up straight in the bed. Hinata nodded quietly, as she clutched the sheets tightly staring at the wall. "Why were Tachiwana-san and her friends beating on you?"

"I-I…I'm n-n-not s-s-sure…"stuttered Hinata as small little tears fell from her eyes.

"H-Hinata-san?" gasped Sakura as she watched the weak, frail girl cry in front of her. Hugging her tightly as she sobbed she allowed the girl to finally release all her emotions that she had inside for so long.

After a while, the crying soon stopped as Hinata blushed deeply at what she had just done. She had embarrassed herself by crying in front of her teacher, although her teacher was her age. It didn't change the fact at all their positions in this school.

"Ah- G-gomen Haruno-sensei…" muttered Hinata as she clutched the sheets tightly and stared intensely at the wall.

"It's alright." smiled Sakura as she watched Hinata. "Does that happen to you a lot?" Hinata continued to stare at the wall, refusing to look at Sakura.

"H-hai…"

"Have you told anyone that you were being bullied at school?"

"No…"

"Hmm… So why don't you ever stand up for yourself?" questioned Sakura softly as she watched the girl tremble a bit.

"B-because…" she muttered, looking down as her vision began to cloud from tears. "b-because, I'm not strong enough!" shouted Hinata for the first time, not stuttering. As Sakura stared at her in surprise as she watched her cry. Neither of them noticed a figure standing outside the room, listening quietly.

"Hinata-san…"

"I'm too shy to say anything and I always stutter because I'm nervous of what I'm saying! They think it's weird and everything!" cried Hinata as she cried, clutched the sheets even more tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white from the pressure. "Why? Why am I so weak?"

"Hinata-san your not weak." stated Sakura, causing Hinata to stop and turn around looking at Sakura in shock.

"W-what?"

"Hinata-san. True strength is not about the amount of power you have." continued Sakura as looked Hinata straight in the eye. "True strength is about how strong your will power and heart is. What you have Hinata is not physical strength or outer strength. You have the most important thing in the world. Do you know what that is?"

"N-n-no…"

"It's inner strength and not that many people have that at all."

"I-I do…?"

"Yep. Do you wanna hear a secret?" grinned Sakura as she watched Hinata look at her in surprise. "When I was little, I think around five. I was bullied too."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep… I had an huge forehead." Sakura pointed to her forehead. "It was above average size so I was teased a lot. Some other kids bullied me and made fun of it. So I always tried to hide it, but that only made my situation worse."

"W-W-what did y-you d-d-do?" asked Hinata.

"Hmm… Well one day, a friend helped me. She brought me out of my shell and became my friend. I soon learned how to stand up for myself. You can do that too Hinata."

"D-demo…"

"You shouldn't worry about people thinking that you being shy is weird. You should just follow your heart and believe in your own inner strength." Sakura stood up from the chair smiling gently at Hinata.

"A-a-a-Arigatou… sensei…"

"STOP!" yelled Sakura all of a sudden surprising Hinata. "Please call me Sakura, drop the formalities Hinata-san."

"A-are y-y-you sure?" asked Hinata as she twiddled her fingers.

"Yep!"

"T-t-than p-please call m-me H-h-h-Hinata." Sakura grinned at Hinata happily.

"Sure! Oh wait hold on a second." Walking toward her bag rummaged through her bag searching for something inside. Finally after a while she pulled out a scroll of paper, unrolling it in front of Hinata, handing her a pen. It was the exact same scroll that she had Naruto sign.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, as she took the pen doubtfully, and nervously. Signing her name, she smiled slightly at the names on the scroll above her own. On there was Naruto's name and Ino's. Hinata was about to roll up the scroll when Sakura placed her hand over the scroll indicating her to stop.

"Shino-san. Would you like to sign the scroll too?" questioned Sakura. Hinata gasped softly as she saw the door slide open revealing a tall boy with dark sunglasses and a hooded sweatshirt with the hoodie that was up, covering his head. The boy nodded as he walked over to them, nodding at them.

"H-h-here you go… Aburame-san…"

"Please call me Shino." stated Shino quietly as he scribbled his name under Hinata's name. He studied Sakura carefully than nodded his head in approval. "Ja ne…" Shino soon left the room leaving a very confused pink haired teacher and shy girl.

"Okay…" Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped as they stared at each other, both confused.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"HEY! SHY-FREAK!" yelled a voice across the hallway, turning around Hinata saw Kin again and she could tell that she was incredibly ticked. Seeing as how she was sent to see Tsunade-sama and was given a years worth of cafeteria duty as the dishwasher as punishment. Plus she was banned from all the dances for the entire year. To some that punishment didn't seem that bad, but to Kin it was like hell.

"T-Tachiwana-san…" stuttered Hinata. It was now lunch, and all day she had been avoiding Kin, wanting to avoid any unnecessary problems.

"because of you I now have to wash the stupid dishes for an entire year. You DAMN BITCH!" screeched Kin, slapping Hinata straight across the face. At that same moment Sasuke and his friends including Neji, and Sakura walked in. Neji was about to rush over there along with Naruto to help her out, but Sakura stopped them.

"What is the meaning of this woman!" growled Neji as he glared at Sakura angrily. His cousin was being beaten up right before his eyes, and Sakura was stopping him from helping her out.

"Let Hinata fight her own battle." said Sakura softly watching the conflict carefully. They all stared at Sakura for a moment but than turned their attention towards Hinata.

"T-Tachiwana-san…" stuttered Hinata as she placed her hand on her cheek. She then stood up again, with her hand still on her cheek.

"OH… So the freak is finally standing up. Hmph what a joke." sneered Kin, raising her hand again she attempted to slap her again across the cheek but she gasped in shock when she felt her hand being caught. "Y-y-you!"

"Yamerou Tachiwana-san. That is enough." stated Hinata without stuttering, with her hand caught around Kin's wrist. Everyone looked at her in shock, except for Sakura who was smiling at Hinata.

"Y-YOU!" Kin was lost for words. For the first time ever. Hinata, the supposedly shy freak stood up to her. Kin was about to say something else but stopped because she noticed Sakura nearby along with Sasuke and Neji. She quickly walked away embarrassed, and angry. But mostly embarrassed. Sakura grinned at Hinata walking up to her congratulating her.

For the first time ever Hinata didn't stutter and she wasn't shy at all. She was glad that she had finally stood up for herself. It was all going great in till a certain dobe did something.

"HINATA-CHAN! SUGOI!" cheered Naruto as he hugged Hinata tightly in his arms. Hinata was blushing deeply, she was though a bit too excited so she fainted. Naruto was soon beaten to the pulp by her overprotective cousin who was pissed off at him.

"HELP ME SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" cried Naruto as he held out his hand toward the sighing pink haired teacher who had Shino carry Hinata to the Infirmary room, leaving him alone with Neji.

* * *

**End of Chapter 04

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about the late chapter… I was kind of busy with my job and volunteer work. Plus I've been trying to figure out what tactics I should use when I'm flirting with the cutie at the library…**

**Anyways I'll update soon… I hope… Plus I have lots more ideas for stories which I'm planning to write. Look forward to at least twelve other fanfics that I'm planning to write and a bunch of juicy one-shots.

* * *

**

**Please Read & Review**

**MistressBlossom**


End file.
